<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>across the ocean by phis_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550094">across the ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner'>phis_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cold and unforgiving hearts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gothamites' intense hate of Metropolis, I promise, Texting, also all the ridiculous shit that happens in Gotham, as with all my chatfics, mild crack, set in the statue of ice universe, the angst is short, this uses a work skin - make sure creator's style is on, you might want to read that first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Nette:</b> ψ(｀∇´)ψ<br/><b>Jason:</b> ...I never should have taught you emoticons.<br/><b>Nette:</b> It's too late to take it back.<br/><b>Nette:</b> I already have the knowledge. (╯≧︶≦）╯︵ ┻━┻<br/>-------------------------<br/>a girl and a boy bond from across the ocean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cold and unforgiving hearts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>across the ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Note: this work is set in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009086">statue of ice</a>. I recommend you read that first for context before this one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>coding is fUN so I tried a work skin. it looks really weird if creator's style is off so please make sure you have that on lol.</p><p>also, this exists because I feel like I didn't develop Marinette and Jason's relationship enough in 'statue of ice', but I also couldn't really add more without making the plot drag, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>sorry about the image descriptions - I would have drawn and embedded them, but I'm really lazy and class has started up again with full force.</p><p>PAY ATTENTION TO THE CONTACT NAMES OR IT'LL BE VERY CONFUSING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 21:18</span><br/>
<span class="text">[image: a stealthily taken photo of Tim, beaming as he holds up a small trophy declaring him the winner of the 53rd Annual Gotham Academy Arts Competition.]</span><br/>
<span class="text">he's super proud</span><br/>
<span class="text">the winning piece was the skyline photo I sent you a while back</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Thank you, Jason.</span><br/>
<span class="text">of course :)</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:27 AM </span><br/>
<span class="text"> [image: a close-up shot of a dark red knitted sweater. A tiny embroidered 'R' in gold can be seen in the corner.] </span><br/>
<span class="text"> A sneak peek of your birthday present.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> woahhh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> wait fuck no there's still three weeks until my birthday nO</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> nette how could you do this to me you know I have no patience</span><br/>
<span class="text"> ψ(｀∇´)ψ</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> ...I never should have taught you emoticons.</span><br/>
<span class="text"> It's too late to take it back.</span><br/>
<span class="text"> I already have the knowledge. (╯≧︶≦）╯︵ ┻━┻</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 15:42 </span><br/>
<span class="text"> [image: Jason and Bruce. Bruce's hand is on Jason's shoulder, and Jason is holding an adoption certificate. Both are smiling at the camera.]</span><br/>
<span class="text"> it's official</span><br/>
<span class="text"> am a fucking Wayne now</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> That's wonderful!</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Congratulations, Mr. Todd-Wayne! ~\(≧▽≦)/~ </span><br/>
<span class="text">┻━┻︵ \(°▽°)/ ︵ ┻━┻ HELL YEAH</span><br/>
<span class="text"> THERE'S NO RECEIPT FOR CHILDREN </span><br/>
<span class="text"> YOU CAN'T RETURN THEM </span><br/>
<span class="text"> SO BRUCE IS STUCK WITH ME FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Do you think the adoption certificate counts as a receipt?</span><br/>
<span class="text"> fuck </span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p><br/>
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:58 PM </span><br/>
<span class="text"> The news is saying that a sorcerer just froze Gotham Academy in ice. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> Are you alright? </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> was actually just about to update you on that actually</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> it's fucking freezing in here and the ice is fifteen feet thick in the thinnest parts</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> but Starfire's on her way to melt through it and this is Gotham so we've got lots of blankets</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> Timbit's ecstatic, by the way</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Elaborate?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> said something about ice making cool lighting and has not stopped taking pictures since</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Of course he is. They'll turn out beautiful.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> and when Starfire melts us outta here, Batman and Robin are going sorcerer hunting</span><br/>
<span class="text"> I wouldn't expect anything less. </span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 09:06 </span><br/>
<span class="text"> [image: a selfie of a grinning Robin. In the background, the Batmobile is completely hot pink. Batman has an unreadable expression on his face.] </span><br/>
<span class="text"> I don't think B appreciates it very much </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Jason. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Why. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> woah you sound just like him </span><br/>
<span class="text"> that's exactly what he said too</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> -_-</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:42 AM </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> [image: a selfie of a tired, grumpy-looking Jason Todd.] </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> update: he made me clean it all off </span><br/>
<span class="text"> What did you expect? </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> point taken </span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 07:02 </span><br/>
<span class="text"> hey </span><br/>
<span class="text"> sorry to bother you, but</span><br/>
<span class="text"> can you please just tell me that you're alive?</span><br/>
<span class="text"> sorry, brain's being a dumb bitch and won't shut up again</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> I am alive. I am breathing, I am not injured, and I am not in danger. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> [image: a quick selfie of Marinette, still in her pajamas. Her hair is still loose and has not been brushed. She is giving the camera a small smile.]</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Here's some proof, in case your brain needs it.</span><br/>
<span class="text"> thanks</span><br/>
<span class="text"> I really needed that</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Do you want to talk about it?</span><br/>
<span class="text"> not this time </span><br/>
<span class="text"> sorry I should let you continue getting ready for school</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Don't apologize. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Feel free to ask me that whenever you need to. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> It's still early in Gotham. Try to get some more sleep before school, okay? </span><br/>
<span class="text"> I will </span><br/>
<span class="text"> thanks, nette </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Anytime.</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Goodnight, Jason.</span><br/>
<span class="text"> night</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:14 PM </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> [image: a large German shepherd stretched out over Jason's lap. His socks are mismatched - one red, one black.] </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> Ace thinks he's a lap dog </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> I can't feel my legs anymore </span><br/>
<span class="text"> Aww. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> He's adorable. </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> send help I need to pee</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Why are you asking the person who's literally across the ocean in France for help?</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Shouldn't you be asking Alfred or Mr. Wayne? </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> okay fair point</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 01:18 </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Can you do me a favor?</span><br/>
<span class="text"> yeah sure what's up?</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Tell me a story. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> It doesn't even have to make sense. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Just something that will distract me. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Please. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> okay </span><br/>
<span class="text"> so Dickhead was here this weekend right </span><br/>
<span class="text"> and I guess he was experiencing childhood nostalgia or some shit</span><br/>
<span class="text"> because he tried to climb the chandelier in the front hall again</span><br/>
<span class="text"> except he's not a twelve year old kid anymore</span><br/>
<span class="text"> and the chandelier crashed and took him with it</span><br/>
<span class="text"> and Alfie spent the next two hours digging glass out of him</span><br/>
<span class="text"> and B had to clean up the pieces of the chandelier</span><br/>
<span class="text"> so now we have no chandelier in the front hall</span><br/>
<span class="text"> but B apparently just has spare chandeliers in the attic</span><br/>
<span class="text"> so we're gonna reinstall one at some point</span><br/>
<span class="text"> you okay nette? </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> I am now. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Thank you. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> I'm not sure what I would do without you. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> well that's what friends are for :) </span><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:24 PM </span><br/>
<span class="breply">[image: a picture of Ace. He's pushing up against the camera with his nose.]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> dunno if you need it or not, but have an Ace to brighten your day</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Thank you. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> As a matter of fact, I did. </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> glad I could help! </span><br/>
<span class="text"> Is it just me, or did I see you use an actual punctuation mark other than a comma in your texts? </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> sometimes they make the tone of the message have more impact okay </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> but it's redundant to use them all the time </span><br/>
<span class="text"> I disagree, but you are entitled to your own opinion, no matter how incorrect it is. </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> one of these days, I'll convert you to the no punctuation gang</span><br/>
<span class="text"> I'd like to see you try. </span><br/>
</p></div>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Jason</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:32 </span><br/>
<span class="text"> you know </span><br/>
<span class="text"> it's so weird that humans drink other animals' milk </span><br/>
<span class="text"> we're the only fucking mammals to do that </span><br/>
<span class="text"> humans make their own milk jfc </span><br/>
<span class="text"> why the fuck do we gotta steal cow and goat milk too </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Have you slept in the last 24 hours? </span><br/>
<span class="text"> I plead the fifth </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Jason. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> but I don't wanna </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Go to sleep. </span><br/>
<span class="text"> make me </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> I'll just keep your holiday present for myself then. </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Or, I'm sure Dick would love it.  Maybe I'll mail it to him instead.</span><br/>
<span class="text"> yOU WOULDN'T </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Do you want to test that theory? </span><br/>
<span class="text"> ...am going to sleep now </span><br/>
<span class="text"> night nette</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Goodnight. </span><br/>
</p></div>
<p></p><div class="phone"><p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Nette</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 21:03</span><br/>
<span class="text"> [image: the sun setting over the Paris skyline, taken from a high point.] </span><br/>
<span class="text"> The sunset is beautiful today. </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> nICE </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> [image: the Gotham City sky. It's cloudy and gray, and there is no sun in sight, despite it only being late afternoon.]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> felt obligated to send a photo of our awesome dark city</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Paris is more attractive by conventional standards, but there's something elegant in the darkness of Gotham. </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> precisely</span><br/>
<span class="breply"> fuck metropolis and its sunshine </span><br/>
<span class="breply"> we're all shadow creatures here </span><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this was a pain in the ass. 10/10 would do again.</p><p>come find me on <a href="m3owww.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>